1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a cable connector with a grounding contact which has forked soldering branches for improving soldering efficiency of the cable connector in mass production.
2. Description of Related Art
On November 2008, a new generation of USB 3.0 (super high-speed USB) enacted by industry-leading corporations including Intel, Microsoft, HP, TI, NEC and ST-NXP etc. was released. The USB 3.0 standard provides transmission speed 10 times quicker than the USB 2.0 standard and has higher energy efficiency so that the USB 3.0 standard can be applied in PC peripheral devices and consumer electronics.
The development of the USB (Universal Serial Bus) standards is as follows: the first version, known as USB 1.0, was released on 1996 and its transmission speed is only up to 1.5 Mb/s; two years later, the USB 1.0 was upgraded to USB 1.1 with its transmission speed to 12 Mb/s; on April 2000, current widely used USB 2.0 was released with its transmission speed up to 480 Mb/s; however, the speed of USB 2.0 cannot meet the requirements of actual use anymore and under this condition, the USB 3.0 was pushed forward and the maximum transmission speed thereof is up to 5.0 Gb/s.
The USB 3.0 standard (or specification) defines type-A receptacle and plug and the type-A USB 3.0 plug is compatible to USB 2.0 receptacle. Comparing with the preceding generation of type-A USB 2.0 plug, the type-A USB 3.0 plug newly adds five elastic contacts and totally has nine contacts. The newly added five contacts include two pairs of high-speed differential signal contacts and a grounding contact therebetween. The afore-mentioned nine contacts extend to a rear end of an insulative housing for being soldered to cables. However, since the space of the insulative housing is very limited, if soldering sections of the nine contacts are of the same configuration, such soldering sections are very intensive. Under this condition, during the soldering process, manual work of aligning such soldering section, especially the middle one, with the cables is usually needed. Such manual work might warp the cables and is harmful to improve product efficiency and reduce cost.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved soldering sections for improving soldering efficiency is desired.